Wraps permit unitisation of a number of loosely held items. The structure of any given wrap is dictated to an extent by the particular function it is intended to serve. There are several variables to consider, such as mass, shape, storage conditions and transport conditions. The metal industry, for example, requires unitisation of heavy items, such as large rolls of feedstock material (e.g., steel or aluminium coils). The items may also be susceptible to various environmental conditions. Other concerns include the cost effectiveness of the particular wrap, the ease with which it can be made and its ease of use. There exists a need for a wrap that obviates or mitigates the effects of at least some of the above-presented variables.